


Put him on a dollar coin

by D_Grade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Grade/pseuds/D_Grade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having dinner with Sam and friends had been a good way to spend his night. Until politically correct hipsters were offended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put him on a dollar coin

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be 1200 words, no porn. I am incapable of doing short stories. Based off Misha in his cute maroon/purple scarf picture, the character of Cass himself is somewhat butchered. Did I mention there is porn?
> 
> Rachel and Zachery are Sam's friends from college from the first shifter episode in season one. Not Original characters, just not important.

Dean was cold. Not unbearably so, but definitely more than what was comfortable. He hadn't felt so chilled almost an hour ago when he first arrived. He intended to meet his friends for food and drinks. Out of everybody who was meant to arrive, there was just him and Benny, Benny being the only one to show up on time. If they had decided on a destination instead of Central Park, Dean would be his third beer in by now, warm and cozy. Instead, his ears, nose and hands were suffering because 'real men didn't wear winter hats and gloves'. Though given how unaffected Benny seemed to be in his, it made Dean just the tiniest bit envious. Yet it could have been that his friend was built like a lumberjack, so Dean had pondered if it wasn't just the man's internal temperature that kept him comfortable.

Dean cursed Sam in his head for the thousandth time that hour as he texted him again. He didn't particularly like to text, outside of flirting with women, and currently he loathed the fact he had to remove his hands for his pockets to do it, but Dean didn't want to start whining out loud to Sam on the phone where Benny could hear.

'were r u, my balls r freezin. they fall off ur ded'

Dean pocketed his hands again quickly and thought about leaving to just hang with Benny somewhere like so many other times since the cold got to him. He was reluctant to leave since Sam didn't often have time for getting together with his big brother anymore, with his new job and girlfriend anyway. This would be the first in two months that Sam wasn't just a voice on a phone. Then he was late and Dean was left to suffer for it. Sam's reply came half a minute later.

'Sorry, friend was getting ready and took a while. Be there in five.'

Dean glared at his phone cursing this friend that apparently held his brother up. She better be hot, like million bucks hot, and put out for taking his Sammy time. As it was, he had been slightly disappointed to find Sam had free time and instead of planning something for just them, had invited his friends out with Dean getting to tag along. Getting the 'little brother' treatment was something he refused to accept as karma. He had let Sam hang around with him quite a bit as kids, mostly. Not just because Mom made him.

Huffing and petulantly shoving his phone in his pocket, Dean looked around hoping to see his giant of a brother appear out of the crowd any minute. Honestly he felt like getting some water to throw at him, to see how he liked being frozen. Not to mention he felt bad asking Benny along and having to wait with him instead of being home with his family.

"Ugh sorry Benny, didn't know Sam would be such a douche and keep us waiting this long. He should be here anytime now. He better, because I'm getting bored as crap." Benny laughed and shook his head, giving Dean a look of fondness.

"Sometimes I miss being young having hours to waste doing nothing. As it is, when I make dinner plans with Andrea, I always give her the time an hour earlier than our reservations, while I'll do house work. Then she still makes us late." Dean laughed and felt a bubble of appreciation. Out of all of his friend's Benny had always been his favorite. The guy was so laid back and nice. Even when he'd give Benny crap the guy would take it in stride or set Dean straight, but still treated him respectfully. Dean would be lying if he didn't say he had a small amount of hero-worship for Benny. He'd never admit it, but he thought it.

"Well shit if I wouldn't rather be sitting down having a drink somewhere shooting pool. Hell, I'd rather be home watching my laundry dry, least there it's warm." Benny chuckled at him shaking his head.

"If you weren't worried about how pretty your hair looked, you could have worn a hat. It's only a mere forty nine degrees outside."

"Stuff it. Hats are for sissies."

"Because apparently not wanting to freeze to death is somehow tied to being a weakling."

"See? Now you get it. Real men brave the bitter cold, balls out."

"If you want to freeze your swimmers Dean, I ain't stopping you. I will keep mine where they are, thanks." Benny was smiling while Dean laughed. It was such a shame he didn't get to see Benny often. Not when the man was with his family or often working. Finally they got an evening to hang out after Dean pleaded, in as much he would call begging, for Benny to come along. When he learned Sam's friends would be going out with them, Dean refused to be the tag along and convince Benny to join them. Yet that evening meant to be having fun with his little brother and best friend was spent ignoring that he was several degrees away from hypothermia.

Screw Sam and his being too busy to spend time with his older brother. Screw him and his friends that got invited to what Dean wanted to be a brother's night out, which had been ruined. Fuck that he wasted what time he could get with his good friend, because his brother was too douchey to give a heads up about his lateness an hour ago. Dean was so going to spend the evening telling every embarrassing story and dishing out all kinds of Sam abuse he could. His little brother would rue the day he decided to piss him off.

A gentle nudge to his arm had Dean turn his attention to Benny's, who made a motion with his head. Following the man's gaze, he could see Sam in the far distance, followed by five other people. Dean waved an arm a few times until he had Sam's attention and once he did he threw up his middle finger. He couldn't really see the look his brother gave him, but Dean could practically feel the annoyance where he stood. It made him smile radiantly; he even felt a few degrees warmer with his delight. Benny laughed softly next to him.

Once Sam got closer, the big baby wearing a hat and gloves, Dean could make out the people with his brother more clearly. Jess was with him, so apparently this wasn't even close to a boy’s night out, another girl who was fairly bangable in his opinion. Their mutual friend Gabriel was there, in a rather goofy animal hat, along with two other guys. Of the two men he didn't know, one wore a hat with matching gloves, one did not. He widened his smile at the only other person who was manly enough to weather the cold, even if he was wearing a fruity purple scarf. The man in turn just stared blankly at him as if he were some strange specimen, it had Dean's smile faltering at how awkward that was. Sam stepped up to hug him briefly and Dean returned it allowing only the excusable amount of time for such things before stepping back. He sort of wanted to keep holding him. Sam was warm as hell and he was getting frostbite.

"Nice of you to show up, you know, twelve hours late. It's okay, it's not like I need my hands to work or anything. I'm sure someone will still want me if my nose and ears freeze off." Dean exaggerated. It earned him a couple of chuckles and Sam's glare. Scarf man remained stoic.

"You know Dean you could have asked to meet in a coffee shop nearby, so don't think for a moment I feel sorry for you. Hey Benny," Benny nodded back with a small, weak smile. Given Sam's long standing aversion to Benny, his lukewarm tone was a step up from what it used to be. Dean never understood his little brother's issue with who could possibly be the nicest guy this side of the globe. He didn't know anybody friendlier than his brother and Benny, but they never got along.

"Dude what even kept you so long? Trying on outfits, seeing which match best with your shoes Samantha?" Gabriel and the other guy next to Sam laughed. Jess, the girl with them and Sam did not. Scarf man actually leered. His eyes darkening quite a bit, that had Dean puzzled.

"Not everyone can roll out of bed and pick up attractive dates with work boots and oil stained jeans." The deep tone of the man had Dean double checking, the words had him frowning. Looking down at his own pants he took note of the black stains that came from working in them on cars all day and his sturdy footwear. The hell is wrong with scarf man and his attitude?

"Well considering what's more important is under a person's clothes, what do clothes do except get in the way?" He struck back with a flirty smile. He wasn't going let purple man get under his skin. It was a shame because Dean had been thinking the guy was sort of attractive. If blond girl didn't work out he wouldn't be oppose to trying switch teams to score a winning hit. That wasn't looking promising at the moment, or wanted if the guy was going to a dick.

"You can tell a lot about a person from how well they present themselves. You are a hard worker, hands on with machinery or construction as there is grime under your nails and stains on your clothes. Your outfit tells me you are comfortable and confident enough to let your handsome face and charming personality to do the talking for you. Though is notable the boots and jacket seem to be trying hard to be masculine, so I gather someone called you pretty enough times to give you complex. Do you think looking nice is somehow tied to not being masculine enough?" There was a thick, dead silence after that. Dean was no longer cold. His face and neck were burning up from anger and embarrassment. He literally just met this person and they were dissecting him over what? Him teasing his brother? "It's not shameful to beautiful, and it doesn't end at being a woman. I think you are quite resplendent, if not caught up in patriarchy."

Dean was dumbstruck. He literally had no idea what to make of the man's comments. He was also confused by the partial complement/insult? His confusion led him to just stick to being angry, because the fuck was wrong with this guy to randomly say shit like this.

"Well I just can't take you anywhere Cassy. Really? You couldn't even wait until we got of the cold to start acting like your weird, psycho self?" Gabriel said, looking at 'Cassy' with bemusement. The name had Dean started, he dated a Cassie; it was sort of odd to relate it to this bitchy guy. Cassy huffed turning his scowl to the man addressing him. "You'll never get laid acting like this."

Cassy's glared darkened, staring Gabriel down. It was very tense for a moment before Gabriel tugged at Cassy's scarf wrapping it around the man's face and making him flail indignantly. It got a tension relieving laugh from the group. Dean smirked at him, with a hint of smug. Sharing a glance with Benny, addressing him with a stare that was like 'can you believe this guy?’ His friend gave him a meaningful look, one that had Dean confused. The older man didn't say anything and turned back to see Gabriel scampering away behind Sam. As if that giant would save him. The biggest puppy anybody could ever meet.

"Seriously, if you are done with your bitch fit little brother can we all go? I'm getting cold. Sam, warm me in your big strong embrace." Gabriel clutch onto Sam from behind. It had Sam looking all kinds of uncomfortable while Jess just laughed, ignoring the pleading looks sent her way for help.

"Let's go to that restaurant on one hundred and eleventh. I have been in this city for months and I still haven't checked it out." The woman Dean didn't know spoke up. He had wanted to try hitting on her a few minutes ago, but his mood was kind of ruined so he didn't even bother trying to introduce himself.

"I agree, should be interesting if nothing else. Coming lover boy?" Jess taunted, walking off as Sam tried to walk with Gabriel's arms still snaked around him. Everyone followed after Jess, leaving Sam to fend off Gabriel. Dean didn't bother to look behind himself as Cassy was back there, instead keeping in stride with Benny who was introducing himself to the strangers. He couldn't hear anything they were saying.

By the time they were all seated, two separate booths, Dean's mood lifted some. Though he was sitting with his back to Sam, as he was in the other booth, he did have a prime seat to tug at bits of his little brother's hair while they ate. He was next to Benny with Rachel, as that was apparently her name, and her brother Zachary across from them. Gabriel, Jess and Cass were sitting with Sam. As it turns out his name was Castiel and Cassy was just Gabriel's way of messing with him. Dean could relate, he too had a big brother quota to fill with taunting a younger sibling. Though Dean didn't care for thinking of him as Castiel or Cassy, so Cass it was, or bitchy scarf man. Those were a bit long to use all the time.

In any case the night got a bit better. Zach was actually an amusing guy. He enjoyed cars and had a healthy enough knowledge in pop culture to keep up with conversation. Though debates got heated as a conversation of Iron man compared Batman started.

"No way, Iron man can fly, but Batman has the most awesome car! I mean, who would ever want to fly anyway? All that needs to happen is something to fail and they will be scrapping your remains out a man sized crater." Dean was talking through his cheeseburger. Zach amused at him, his sister a bit more repulsed. If he was trying to go about getting her pants, he probably lost that chance some time ago when he confessed to having the original set of Star Wars action figures in his bedroom.

"Dean, are you projecting your fears, using it as facts in an argument?" Sam had turned his head and interjected before Zach could respond. Dean flushed slightly, glaring at his brother.

"We were having a discussion you. Butt out and don't go throwing stones out of your glass mansion Pennywise." Dean used his fries as projectiles hitting his brother in the neck and chest. Sam flushed slightly through his glare.

"You are too old be throwing food. Can you pretend to be an adult every once and a while?" Dean turned in his seat so he could properly look at his brother taking a bite of his burger that was dangerous close to leaking condiments onto to Sam's shoulder, his cheeks puffing with the mouthful.

"Sure I can. I even wear big boy pants and wipe myself." There were a few sounds of gagging and laughs. Jess had her head thrown back and nudged Dean's arm. Gabriel was laughing steadily, and Cass was robotically unresponsive as their eyes met. It brought Dean's amusement down to see him and he turned to sit finishing off his burger. He felt uncomfortable now sitting there as though if Dean were to turn around he'd still see the other man staring at him. Rubbing at his neck and anxiously shifting Dean cracked minutes later mumbling about a bathroom break. Benny lifted a brow at him. The man probably could sense Dean's change in mood but made no comment. Dean did not look towards the other booth as he walked off.

He was annoyed at himself that he was letting one jerk get to him and ruin his time with his brother and friend. It wasn't as if he and the other guy had to be chummy or even talk. Yet Dean couldn't deny having Cass there was distracting him and he was aware of the man's presence. It had to be those eyes. They were like laser beams outfitted to blow up planets. Whenever they had you in sight you felt an impending doom. The guy lacked any expression, aside from when he bitched Dean out. He saw more than enough emotion at that time. In fact as Dean stared down at the urinal he really considered coining Castiel as the Death Star. You know, if the Death Star dressed like a hipster.

Laughing quietly to himself he didn't pay much heed to the door opening. Male bathroom etiquette stated to keep your eyes to yourself and acknowledge no one. Just finishing up Dean gave the twice needed shake before stuffing himself back in his pants. Flushing the urinal he turned nearly running into a person right behind him. Like directly, an apology would have slipped out if he didn't immediately recognize it was Cass.

"Oh it's you," Dean dead panned.

As it was Dean planned to walk past him and ignore he was there. Though given Castiel's sheer proximity blocking Dean's path, and the intense look he was receiving, told him in volumes the other man intended to not let him leave until the other got to say what he wanted. The taller man gave an unamused look lifting an eyebrow in both a question and challenge. Dean didn't plan on throwing any fists, unless warranted, but he certainly didn't like the other man encroaching on his space. Cass let out a deep breath closing his eyes momentarily before lifting his gaze again, the hardness in it lessen as Dean saw the softest expression on him yet. Not all that friendly, but less severe, there even seemed to be a bit if unease in it.

"I considered how abrasive and rash I was to you earlier. Though I did not care for what you said I should have been more restrained in my reaction. I wanted to apologize." Dean was taken a back at that. He was also confused at the fact while Castiel was apologizing, he tone sounded unapologetic, nearly monotone. He frowned in response.

"Thanks, that sounds so sincere. I don't know what your problem with me is pal..." Castiel flinched and his eyes harden just a hair as Dean talked, "but you don't have to like me. Consider earlier forgotten. If you can stay civil, I'll do the same and we won't have any issues to concern ourselves with." Cass glared at Dean's face. Not so much at him but like he was looking through him, eyes leveled with the taller man's chin. Dean was growing uncomfortable with being huddled near to the urinal wall and made to get around the other man. A hand clasped on his shoulder before he got too far. Green eyes stared wide at the other who was looking at the bathroom tiles, licking his lips apprehensively.

"I don't say things I don't mean. I think you somewhat sexist and trapped on the belief of gender roles. I did not mean to engage you just because you ignorantly insulted me and my female friends." Now Dean was really confused and kind of pissed. Sexist? What the hell did he do that even warranted that kind of insult? Castiel must have read Dean's emotion's on his face, because he continued. "You insinuated that trying to look and dress appropriately, taking an abhorrent amount of time was feminine thing to do and taunted your brother, insinuating he was woman in a negative sense."

"What? Dude, it's not like that..." He received a lifted eyebrow in return. Castiel's look oozed condescension, and it had Dean thinning his lips with anger. "I don't hate women. I'm all about equal opportunity-"

"Just as I am certain you'd have one believe men don't cry 'like pussies' or showing emotion is equal to eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream while watching lifetime? You are raised in believing emotions are for girls and imply often being a woman is inferior to a man. You don't see it as such, though it does not make it any less true." Dean's eyes widen at the way Castiel said 'pussy', his face and neck started burning with the man's accusation. As it was, he had said things like that before. His eyes drifted off to the side as Dean clenched his jaw. Before he could shift through his feelings Castiel continued.

"This isn't... I'm not trying to attack you Dean." Castiel sighed deeply as his voice leveled out, dropping the growl that formerly dominated his tone. "You don't even know you do it, most men don't. We are raised to believe pink is a girl's color and we have to like cars and sports. I... it bothers me and I get irate." Dean lifted his eyes as Castiel shifted uncomfortably before him. The man wasn't even staring at him anymore, but off to the side, slightly towards the floor. "I only ask that you'd see my argument is not unfounded if not meant to just enlighten you, instead of just being combative."

Dean's feature's tightened up. The guy certainly could use work on social interaction, meeting a person only to ask they reform their entire personality immediately was well and beyond rude. The thought of 'what a bitch' flitted through his head for a moment, and then he flushed as he thought about it. He got to thinking Castiel as a feminazi, which in a way proved that the man's words were rather true. Grunting in annoyance, he was pissed off Castiel brain ninja'd him into doubting himself, but he was also kind of mad at himself. He just wanted to go to the bathroom, was it really necessary to have a philosophical battle surrounded by ceramic tile and the faint scent of urine? Running a hand through his hair he relaxed the death glare his face took on and settled into something almost friendly, nearly.

"Look Cass, you can argue with me all day with your righteous cause and judging by your ferocity, probably get me to agree with you. It still doesn't make it okay to just blow up in someone's face like that. It's not exactly socially acceptable to corner a guy in a bathroom while he is taking a piss either. I would just like to let this go and enjoy the rest of my evening. Also, I'll have you know I look awesome in pink and I don't really like watching sports." Dean placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder, causing the man to look up and meet his gaze, blue eyes lit up with curiosity. It had the taller man lick his lips as he put on a cocky smile, as that stare compelled him into adding one last sentence. "As fun as it might be to watch sweaty men tackle one another, I prefer being the player, less the voyeur." Taking his hand back, Dean smirked and walked off to wash his hands, letting the other make what he wanted of that line. He wasn't sure why he said it. As infuriating as the man is, he was almost equally attractive, the fact had Dean's blood pumping hot with rage and arousal. He was still undecided in wanting to fight or fuck Cass.

"Dean?" Turning around, Dean found his personal space occupied once again by the purple scarf man, though this time, the look in his eye had been actually recognizable. He could see interest and amusement reflecting in them, as the corner of the man's lips twitched upwards. "I enjoy watching sports, as much as I do participating in them." Castiel parted with him a small smile, a hint of desire in his tone. It had been the first time since their meeting the brunet hadn't been scowling or stoic. It had Dean's indecisive interest leaning heavily towards want. Dean smiled and shrugged nonchalantly.

"As much as I like a good tumble and tackle, having an opponent who insults me mercilessly kills the spirit." Castiel grimace as his smile fell at Dean's words, as the taller man continued to look friendly. He waited to see what the other would do or say. Cass huffed and rolled his shoulders, edging just a bit taller to his full height as he peered at Dean unabashed.

"I don't make a point to go easy on my adversaries. Though if you want more than an apology on my poor sportsmanship, how prey tell would you like me to placate you?" Dean's breath hitched, all the best kind of ideas hit him at once. He held steady in keeping his face neutral and his dick from showing interest. Thoughts of just how far he wanted to take their game motivated Dean's next words. Briefly his eyes fell to Castiel's lips, holding steady there deliberately before meeting the other man’s eyes, his voice edged with a challenge.

"You can make it up to me with a kiss." His smirk was near venomous. Dean may have thought of pushing the other face first in to the wall, just so there would be blood trickling down his face as he took him. Castiel was a uppity little shit, wasn't like he wanted to permanently maim him. Rough, hate sex was hot.

The other man's eyes widen. For a moment Castiel seemed genuinely shocked. It wasn't like his eyes held any look of terror, but Dean took a certain amount of delight in way Cass was frozen, unnerved. Licking his lips, his teeth emerged as Dean grinned mischievously. Slowly the other came around. Initially Cass seemed apprehensive, then angry. Slitted eyes met Dean's boisterous grin. Taking a predatory step forward the green-eye man held still, but alert. If the other wanted to take this to violence there was no way he would get the drop on Dean.

With his aggression levels rising, ready for a fight, it came as a huge surprise as the other man kneeled before him. Looking down at the top of finely arranged bed hair Dean didn't react in anyway as the sound of his belt came undone. He was more or less immobile at the noise of his zipper being peeled down, echoing against the bare walls. Somewhere around when fingers latched onto the band of his boxers he moved. Stepping back Dean fell ungracefully into a bathroom stall, his ass hitting the toilet hard, as his hands gripped the sides to slow the motion. He had smacked his elbow and right leg against the wood, with his pants hanging halfway down his thighs. Castiel had a perplexed look with his eyebrows canted up, but his barely there smile spoke high levels of amusement at the other's mishap.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Dean would never admit his voice came out shrill, a little flustered with the turn in events. Castiel titled his head looking at Dean as though he found it odd the other should be surprised. Like he wanted to pat him on the head and tell him 'it’s okay'. Getting back on his feet with a huff, he took two steps forward but paused as Dean looked one more 'boo' away from a heart attack. Shaking his head with a series of 'tsks' Castiel lifted a corner of his mouth smugly.

"Giving you a kiss like you asked. You did not specify where I was to put it." Dean was dumbstruck. He had been propositioned in many ways before, in unusual places, sometimes by the least likely or wanted of people. None of them came quite nearly as close to as unthinkable with being in a restaurant men's bathroom, offered a blowjob by an attractive feminist man, who was one wrong word away from getting in a brawl with Dean. The most baffling part is how he didn't even really want to say no. He was merely taken completely off guard.

He must of dropped his look of horror and replaced it with something inviting as Castiel's smug grin grew bigger. He took a step into the stall and closed the door, locking it. Dean was partially apprehensive. Castiel could very well be putting him in a vulnerable position to exact all kinds of revenge. Some acts he didn't even want to consider. If that was true though, Cass was a fabulous actor. Dean's cock was swelling with interest just from the other giving him 'fuck-me' eyes.

Castiel dropped to his knees again and the motion caused a hitch in Dean's breathing. Warm hands dropped to the side of his thighs, causing him to jerk in surprise and his cock with anticipation. Apparently fear was a subconscious kink for him. Staring down at Cass as the man ever so slowly drug his hands up and over his legs, Dean shared a look with the other before following the movement of Cass' hands. It was clear Castiel was rubbing over his legs slowly more as a means to familiarize Dean with his touch, like calming a skittish animal. It annoyed him.

Lifting his hips off the toilet seat slightly, Dean had his boxers at his knees within seconds pulling Castiel's hands up to dick and balls glaring at him with a challenge. His anger faltered at the hands touching his flesh, so his glare was more than a little tainted with lust. The blue eye man before him did little more than lift his brow as he tighten his grip, holding Dean's eyes with a smirk. Another half minute of no one doing anything Dean grew impatient.

"Well? Just going to sit there?"

"You seemed pretty comfortable with handling it yourself. I was under the impression you'd have me do as you like." Castiel's squeezed the erection in his hand, giving him a jolt of pleasure in relief, but that remained the only action the other man took. Dean glared down at Cass before placing his hand over the other's, forcing a firmer grip. Wrapping a hand in dark hair, he pulled Castiel's head forward, pale pink lips bumping against the flush head of his swollen cock, making the appendage jump. Cass gave a soft open mouth kiss to tip that had Dean shivered, petting the other's scalp in turn.

Dean's hand that was holding Castiel's slid down to his wrist, rubbing a thumb over the soft skin, as he maneuvered Cass to stroke his hard sex. Castiel lapped at the slit, catching a bit of pre-cum pouring out, as he swirled over the top. It wasn't enough to satisfy the ache Dean had, but at least it was progress. More teasing licks, first just covering the head and along it's defining ridge, then down over a pulsating vein. Castiel's hand held firm Dean's length, barely moving with any drag, but clenching every other heartbeat. It was obviously a tease, just as much as the tongue that would lick him over, but offer no pressure for satisfaction.

Dean was usually a patient man when it came to sex. Near all the fun came from the build of the climax. Though he wasn't often on the other side of lengthy foreplay and Castiel was hardly putting any force behind it. It was tickle of sensation from what it should be. In result Dean fisted the dark spiky locks a little harder with a deep growl, his groan conveying without words just how much he was not caring for the barely there touches. Impish blue eyes met with Dean's as Cass grinned through licking along another vein. Cass moved his hand up, thumb catching under the mushroom tip, so he could work his tongue down to the top of the heavy sac. Pressing his lips where the shaft met the scrotum Castiel spoke, the moment vibrating against the sensitive area.

"Is there a problem Dean? You look distressed." Pulling back slightly Cass licked his lips, tilting his head in mock confusion as he lightly tugged on the other man's arousal. Dean let out a harsh breath, clenching his jaw to forestall his first response. Leaning back, he lighten the hold on the other man's hair instead softly scratching his blunt, short nails into Castiel's scalp, looking at the other with a frown.

"Just rather disappointed. Thought with how direct you were with me there'd be, I don't know, just you'd have more skill at this. Kind of being put to sleep here." Breaking off eye contact, Dean let out a discontented sigh. He ran his fingers one more drag over Castiel's hair before dropping both his hands at his side, closing his eyes. There was a chance Castiel would call him on his bullshit and continue on his teasing tirade, or get annoyed and leave altogether. What Dean was really hoping for was the other to stop being a cock tease and put some force into it because his dick was dying. He needed some resuscitation a.s.a.p.

There was no movement for long enough to cause Dean concerned. Not even a twitch from Castiel's fingers. A snort filled silence after a time and Dean peaked out of one eye to see the other man's condescending grin.

"I have to confess, I would be walking out of here after any other man made such a remark. You Dean Winchester, get me so vexed I just want to wrap my hands around your neck and squeeze." Even as Castiel said those words he emphasized his last point by tightening his hold on Dean's dick causing a spark of pleasure to ripple along the nerves. "Yet I still want to fuck you senseless. It's... conflicting." There was intensity in Castiel's eyes that supported the man's claims. Dean wasn't sure which emotion the other was feeling more of, but he was rooting for the one that got his dick off.

It was of a great relief, if not rather unexpected, when Castiel's mouth took him in deep. Like near to the end. Lips stretched wide, hot, slippery tissue rubbing against his cock on all sides. The tongue that viciously wiggled and thrashed against Dean is what wrecked him. Dean's muscles seized up as his hands slammed on opposite ends of the rickety bathroom stall, he was not proud of the deep moan ripped from him. Not that he much thought in the way to be ashamed of it either. A very rough suction tugged over the sensitive skin of his erection, as Cass lifted his head up, distracted Dean.

There was a lot of movement with Castiel's tongue sliding over the head of his arousal, digging into the opening, before he sucked the appendage back into his mouth and halfway down his throat. The small amount not crammed past Castiel's lips, he had gripped tightly by his thumb and first two fingers. It was nearly obscene how he used those digits to milk at the bottom of Dean's erection. The pads of his finger's dug in slightly, minutely twisting with a calculated amount of force playing him over.

Castiel's other hand had not abandoned its position at his sac, rather it toyed between squeezing the small globes, as his thumb push against the bit of skin underneath them. Every so often the rim of his hole was teased, causing it to flutter. The combinations of sensations were hitting Dean hard. All while the bitchy man in the purple scarf stared up at him unabashed.

Dean tried, failing miserably, to keep from noises slipping out. They weren't loud as the first he made, or at all, but it was enough for the only other occupant to hear him. The one person Dean didn't want to. For as much as Cass was working hard to bring him pleasure, it was all just going to boost his smug ego by making Dean lose his mind. It was really hard to care about why he shouldn't let Castiel feel like he was a magnificent cocksucker when the man was, but Dean was stubborn. Biting at his bottom lip, he tried to keep his hips from moving to a minimal and the noises even less so. Every few breaths a small whimper let out, particularly when Castiel tried to jam his tongue as far into the slit as he could, little pearls of fluid escaping onto the heavenly surface.

Though he tried for long, Dean was faltering at holding Castiel's gaze as the relentless pace on his dick didn't let up. It wasn't even as if he could get use to the movement's when Cass would change speed, or pressure and sometimes took him to the root, contracting his throat on purpose to ripple over Dean's cock. Panting, chewing on his mouth and curling his fists weren't doing a thing in keeping him grounded. Within minutes Dean caved and gripped at Castiel's hair and shoulder, rocking up into that devious mouth, while his own started spouting breathless profanity. He was so hard, so riled up and close to coming. His erection twitching, sac tightening up getting near release, Dean let out pathetic sounding whimpers as he could feel the pleasure building for his orgasm. His eyes close of their own accord as his suffering moans were littered sporadically with Castiel's name.

Then everything stopped.

Like not a mind-blowing-orgasm stop, like all the stimulation and delicious pressure ended. It was his dick laid cold and untouched against his stomach as two hands forced his grip away so Castiel could stand.

"Oh fuck, oh please, Cass, what the fuck Cass, what are you doing?" It was in a vulnerable moment that had Dean firing off questions quickly, with a bit of a pitiful tone. Heated blue eyes stared down at him as Dean longingly stared at wet, swollen darken lips. There was a small amount of fluid dribbling down the other's chin that could have been his cum. He let out another whimper, Castiel smiled mischievously as he unlocked the stall door.

"Where are you going?" Fuck shame, Dean knew he was whining at that point, he was damn close to the edge and the person who was supposed to be getting him there was walking away. What the actual fuck.

"If you want the rest, you will have to properly court me. Including that of being polite and respectful. I'll leave you to finish this time yourself." Slack jaw Dean sat motionless with his heart beating literally in his dick, as he heard the sink go, before the inevitable door to the bathroom shut as Castiel exited. Several deep breaths of air later it sunk in the other man wasn't coming back, this wasn't just a 'gotcha' joke and he would indeed have to get himself off.

Gripping his cock brutally, Dean was near frantic with his strokes. They were a bit too harsh, but lacked the feeling of being enough. Rapidly rubbing his hand over his over excited cock, it wasn't but half a minute before he could feel his orgasm pick back up. It was more hallowed than previous, but Dean did not break in stride on edging himself towards release. Closing his eyes, letting out miniscule moans he focused on the memory of Castiel's mouth wrapped up sweetly around his dick. A tongue on his head, lips against his shaft, a hand at his sac. Gritting his teeth he let out a stomach clenching hiss as cum spilled over his hand and down his fingers. There was a relieved groan that followed as he continued to stroke over his flagging erection, letting his orgasm draw out even though it was less satisfying then what he hoped.

Half boneless Dean leaned on the side of the stall has cum dripped off his hand onto the floor below, while green unfocused eyes looked to the tile unknowingly. He let out a breathy, laugh that was more in anger than amusement. That stupid scarf man got one over him. Just wound him up and let him go, playing him for a fool before strutting out of there. He was angry, plenty frustrated and contemplating all sorts of vile acts in revenge.

Tearing at the toilet paper, Dean clinically wiped himself off, only getting a passable amount off his hand. Buttoning up his pants as he kicked the stall open vehemently, before reaching the sink to scrub his hands and face down. Looking at the mirror, seeing a bit of evidence the encounter left behind. Sweat in his hair, red flushed face, his lips looked chewed as a nick was even taken, leaving a welt behind. There was a nagging urge to hit the mirror to wipe away the image. Not that it would change a thing, or do anything but leave him with a busted fist. Placing his hands on the edge of the counter he hunkered down and closed his eyes.

What rattled him more than Castiel building him up and leaving him hanging was just how much it ached at him doing so. Dean had bad and aborted sexual encounters before that had affected him less. He was just so mad that he was mad at Castiel instead of shrugging it off. Dean nearly felt betrayed which was ridiculous beyond belief, since they knew each other an hour and the whole time they had been at one other's throat.

Rolling his shoulders to release some tension he looked back up and stared resolutely at the mirror. That cheeky fuck messed with his head more than Dean liked to admit. What was worse was Castiel's parting words he was now contemplating. It was fairly outrageous to suggest they meet up again, fuck if they should have ever met in the first place, but the idea was planted and Dean's traitorous body was going against his pride, and over all good sense. It was like even entertaining the idea was laughable. Cass did just take off after getting Dean's dick all hard and aching. Why would he ever chance that a second time?

Not bothering with drying his hands at the dryer, Dean wiped his face with his shirt and his hands on his pants. Leaving the bathroom he made his way back over to their group, nothing changed from when he left. At least, no one was affected by his prolonged absence. No one's mind had been brutally assaulted by hot assholes with dick loving lips. Looking to Castiel, aside from his slightly more plump and dark mouth, Dean would have never thought anything happened to him. His expression was back on neutral and he didn't even turn as Dean sat back down.

Benny next to him lifted a brow as he took in Dean's appearance. The man analyzed him in glance before looking away without word. There was a moment Dean wondered if it was written on his face what happened in that bathroom, if there was Benny would find it. Benny would figure it out and chose a course of action he felt most appropriate, whether it was to address Dean later in private or not at all. He was good about that. Dean hated his secrets being known but somehow having someone else know about them and still like him anyway was comforting.

The laughter around the table did nothing to ease him. Dean couldn't focus on anything Zach tried to speak to him on. He let out an affirmation or two but otherwise Dean wasn't all there. He was fastidiously focused on listening to the people behind him, namely on hearing Castiel say anything whatsoever. The man was unnervingly quiet. Dean couldn't even hear him breathing.

When it came time to split the check Dean hadn't come back to himself. His movements were mechanical as he pulled out more money than necessary to pay for his portion. Standing up there were share inquiries to what location they would go to next. Dean got a nudge to his side as Sam asked him a question. He blinked at his brother, totally unfocused as to what he had said.

"Dean? You okay? Want to go to a coffee shop or a bar?" Dean shrugged and pulled on his jacket. Sam gave him a look but let it go turning back to Gabriel as the man kept poking him with a finger even after he received Sam's full attention. Glancing over his brother's shoulder Castiel was sitting down, now with his coat back in place, looking at his phone. Dean walked over without any actual thought in his head as he stood beside the other man. He even patiently waited until Cass looked up to him.

Dean very deliberately swiped Castiel's phone from him and quickly added in his number. He sent a text to himself just so he wouldn't have to play any games in waiting to find out Castiel's number in x amount of days’ time. Handing the phone back to his owner Dean hadn't said a word to the other's curious stare. He didn't seem the least bothered by the phone jacking, but surprised all the same. Dean answered the look with a smile and wink. It earned him a smile, though it was very small, almost invisible. Dean moved away feeling Castiel's stare follow him as he joined Sam at the hostess counter.

It seemed like a foolish move on his part, really stupid in all things considered. In as much as he should be plotting revenge and ways to return Castiel's treatment with an eye for an eye, really all he was focused on was getting the man naked and using that stupid purple scarf as a kind of rope tying the owner's hands around his back, leaving his wrists to be the only portion of him unexposed. That could be it's own kind of revenge really. Castiel vulnerable and helpless only able to accept whatever plans Dean devised to implement on his body. He'd have to suggest Cass wear that scarf again later.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't planning a sequel, you can ask if you like. I would only bother if enough people wanted one. I have several other stories needing to be completed. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
